Serpentard à la vie, à la mort
by Lalina15
Summary: Quand un Serpentard distingué à la langue bien pendue, aux idées bien arrêtées et à l'ironie redoutable devient l'ami de Bill Weasley…Choc des cultures et réflexions sur les maisons et la tolérance à la clé.
1. Et pourquoi pas à Beauxbâtons ?

Bonjour/bonsoir/bonne nuit (au choix) chers lecteurs! Merci d'être venus si nombreux (croisons les doigts^^) pour l'ouverture de cette nouvelle fic!

Alors, cette fic devrait plus se présenter sous la forme d'OS que de 7 longues années consécutives mais néanmoins conserver un ordre chronologique.

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne nous appartiennent évidemment pas (sauf les OC que vous reconnaîtrez aisément) mais à JK Rowling. Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fic...dommage, depuis le temps que Mlle Lo rêve de son sac en cuir...

Et comme dirait Zachary-Alexander, _"Redde Caesari quae sunt Caesaris, et quae sunt Dei Deo." _En clair, maintenant qu'on a rendu à JK Rowling ce qui est à JK Rowling, rendons à Lalina15 ce qui est à Lalina15. Ce qui veut dire: petite présentation de notre fic!

Alors, tout d'abord, un petite remise en contexte. L'histoire se déroule en 1981, lors de la 1ère année de Bill Wealey et de la chute de Voldemort due à un innocent petit bébé plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter. Au début de l'histoire, Vous-savez-qui est donc encore bien présent, Halloween n'ayant pas encore eut lieu.

De plus, Zachary-Alexander a déjà été évoqué dans une de nos fics, _Les 2 prophéties cachées, _aux chapitres 10 et 11. Il est donc possible que vous l'ayez déjà croisé pour votre plus grand bonheur. En revanche, bien que Zachary-Alexander apparaisse dans _Les 2 prophéties cachées_, les OC de _Les 2 prophéties cachées _n'apparaîtront pas dans cette fic et Charlie aura donc le bon âge.

Sinon, nous remercions Ongi pour avoir : relu et corrigé ce chapitre deux fois, aidé à trouver les noms de Marie-Laine (oui, tous!) ainsi que nous avoir donné Pépé André-Jean-Sylvestre! Merci Ongi!

Voili, voilou,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Et pourquoi pas à Beauxbâtons ?<span>**

Zachary-Alexander était passablement énervé, même si – fidèle à la tradition des sang-purs – il ne le montrait pas.

Après un long voyage en train, il avait fait le trajet en barque avec un né-moldu et une sang-pur (la honte de la famille sans doute), Jack et Rose. Ils avaient passé le voyage à se dire des mots doux, et à un moment, Jack s'était levé et avait hurlé qu'il était le roi du monde ! Super, ça lui faisait une belle jambe, merci Jack pour cette information capitale ! Crétin, va !

A cause de lui, ils avaient percuté un énorme rocher. D'ailleurs le garde-chasse leur avait « appris » qu'on en voyait que la partie la partie émergée. Non sans blague nous ne voyons pas à la surface la partie qui est sous l'eau! Le corps professoral et l'art de la lapalissade. Enfin bref, la barque avait pris l'eau, Rose criait qu'elle ne savait pas nager, Jack s'entêtait à clamer qu'il allait la sauver. Tu parles, c'était lui qui était en train de se noyer ! Heureusement qu'il était là, parce que sinon les deux autres seraient à présent au fond du lac. En effet Zachary-Alexander avait appelé Hagrid et ce dernier les avait pris dans sa barque. Les deux imbéciles avaient roucoulé pendant le reste du voyage, disant qu'ils avaient été sauvés par leur amour. Il ne savait pas qu'Amour était un de ses patronymes, en même temps, il en avait tellement !

oOo

Le choixpeau chantait faux ! Et d'une voix criarde ! On se demandait comment il avait fait pour percer dans le milieu.

Et voilà, il arrivait au passage avec Salazar Serpentard, le roi des méchants, celui qui ne voulait enseigner qu'aux sangs-purs, celui qui avait créé la Chambre des Secrets et son monstre terrifiant, le gros sadique de l'histoire... Bon d'accord tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais il y avait une façon de le dire ! Une certaine neutralité… Et Gryffondor, le gentil, le courageux, le merveilleux, le beau, qui avait renoncé à son amitié pour enseigner à tout le monde ! Et Serdaigle, les intellos, et Poufsouffles, les gros nuls ! On se demandait dans quelle maison avait été le Choixpeau.

Mais pitié, étranglez-le ! Oui, je sais c'est impossible d'étrangler un chapeau, mais après tout, il parle alors, on peut peut-être le tuer. Qui sait, en le mettant dans un lave-linge peut-être qu'il se noierait ? Mais qui avait eu l'idée de lui faire un trou et de le faire parler ? D'accord, Gryffondor. Et ben voilà qui expliquait tout. Et après on disait qu'il était parfait, il fallait sérieusement être dérangé pour avoir une idée pareille ! Non mais sérieusement, quand on a un truc comme ça on le cache, on ne le montre pas à des enfants de 11 ans !

Et ça durait… Mais c'était pas bientôt fini… Mais oui, c'est cool, on s'aidera… Mais non, on ne cèdera pas au mal… Mais oui, c'est bien… Mais allez, finis ta chanson ! Pitié, je veux m'asseoir. En plus les autres sont assis, si ça ce n'est pas du sadisme.

Et puis, c'était quoi cette cérémonie ? Une espèce de bizutage, c'est ça ? D'abord la traversée en lac dans le froid et la nuit avec un calmar géant en dessous alors que les autres sont dans des diligences. Ensuite, on laisse les nouveaux tous seuls dans une petite salle à la merci des fantômes, après on les amène à la Grande Salle pour être dévisagés comme s'ils étaient des animaux et enfin on les torture en les obligeant à écouter un vieux chapeau radoter alors que tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était s'asseoir ! Mais c'était quoi ces traditions ? Ils n'étaient pas au courant que le bizutage était interdit ? Il faudrait qu'il leur dise que ce genre de choses pouvait provoquer de graves traumatismes, un sérieux manque de confiance en soi, des dépressions et parfois même des suicides.

Enfin ! Le choixpeau avait fini ! Il avait soudain envie de lever les bras au ciel et de chanter l'alléluia. D'une voix juste, évidemment. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été choisi comme soliste de la célèbre chorale des petits chanteurs aux patronus argenté.

La vieille chouette nommée McGonagall prit la parole :

- Je vais énoncer votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous assierez sur le tabouret et je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête.

Bah, c'est tout ? Pas de troll à combattre, pas d'occasion de montrer son talent, même pas de questionnaire à remplir ? Juste un chapeau moisi, bavard et corrompu à poser sur sa tête ? Déplorable et ridicule ! Poudlard était pour l'instant très décevant.

- Adams Sandy.

- POUFSOUFFLE.

Ah! Parce que c'était le chapeau qui décidait où on allait! Génial ! Non mais sérieusement, il avait dû se tromper de train. Il devait être au cirque Pinder, c'était ça, il était au cirque.

- Attique Scott.

- SERDAIGLE.

Ou alors, il faisait un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de se réveiller.

- Azouz Willy.

- GRYFFONDOR.

McGonagall applaudit bruyamment avec les Gryffondor, évidemment, quelle partialité. McGonagall reporta son attention sur le parchemin, elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, haussa un sourcil. Visiblement c'était à lui.

- Bennet Carpenter Dumas Eddington Fontainebleau Zacharie-Alexander.

Un gros blanc, bah ça faisait toujours plaisir ! Il s'avança vers le tabouret, la vieille chouette et le choixpeau. McGonagall regarda s'avancer vers elle un garçon qui paraissait bien petit pour ce si grand nom. Elle le trouva mignon avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu azur. En revanche, elle aimait beaucoup moins le sourire ironique plaqué sur son visage. Le professeur de métamorphose déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_-Hum, intéressant._

_- Tiens un chapeau télépathe._

_- Pas un chapeau, le Choixpeau._

_- Oh, pardon ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez le machin moisi qui chante faux et non un chapeau tout rapiécé avec un gros trou dedans._

_- Je vois que môssieur se permet de faire de l'esprit !_

_- Aurais-je manqué aux règles de la politesse ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Vous m'en voyez désolé. Que diriez-vous de revenir au sujet initial de la conversation ? C'est-à-dire moi ! Alors, comme ça je suis intéressant !_

_- Euh… hum… euh… oui… euh… donc…_

_- Mais encore ! Pouvez-vous expliciter ?_

_- Je vois beaucoup d'insolence en toi._

_- Sans blague, comme dirait Pépé André-Jean-Silvestre, vous avez dû faire Science-Po !_

_- Pépé André-Jean-Silvestre ?_

_- Mon grand-père. Donc, revenons-en à moi !_

_-Tu as beaucoup de courage…_

_- Oh non, pitié, pas les Gryffondors, pas les parfaits…_

_- Tu es également très intelligent…_

Oh non, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui colle l'étiquette d'intello sur le front !

_- Et très loyal._

_- Oh non ! Pas les blaireaux !_

- SERPENTARD!

Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Il devait y avoir une erreur ! Pourquoi chez les gros méchants ? Lui ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas aller à Serpentard, c'était aller à… … Beauxbâtons.

Oui, Zachary-Alexander était passablement énervé. Il garda néanmoins un air calme et serein et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard à laquelle il s'assit dignement. Un garçon, qui se présenta comme Préfet, lui souhaita la bienvenue et retourna à sa conversation avec sa voisine. Charmant accueil. Beaucoup lui posèrent des questions sur ses origines, son nom de famille ne leur disant rien. Il leur répondit le plus brièvement possible et se reconcentra sur la Répartition, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

- Conan Rodolphe.

- SERPENTARD.

- Courtil Anna.

- SERDAIGLE.

- Doyle Katie.

- POUFSOUFFLE.

Et ça durait…au moins maintenant il était assis. Il plaignait le pauvre Z. Il reporta son attention sur McGonagall. Il la vit hausser les sourcils, se concentrer. Ah! Ça devait être le tour de Marie-Laine.

-Hhhhuï di Rwuostcalsteuz Bowbone Casselguïlone Lapowtaliaiweu Èïneu-Mayolaïneu-Maryeu-Cow…Cowysanedeu, articula-t-elle difficilement.

C'était un véritable massacre. Personne ne s'approcha.

- Hhhhuï di Rwuostcalsteuz Bowbone Casselguïlone Lapowtaliaiweu Èïneu-Mayolaïneu-Maryeu-Cowysanedeu, répéta Mc Gonagall avec toujours autant de difficulté.

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns particulièrement lisses et aux yeux verts s'avança, un sourire innocent et légèrement timide sur les lèvres. Elle était véritablement adorable.

- Je crois que c'est moi mais je ne suis pas sûre, vous comprenez, c'était tellement mal prononcé.

D'un seul coup, elle parut beaucoup moins mignonne aux yeux de l'assemblée. Elle regarda McGonagall en écarquillant ses grands yeux angéliques.

- Je peux voir votre liste, s'il vous plaît, pour vérifier ?

Mc Gonagall faillit s'étouffer et jeta un regard vers Dumbledore en quête de soutien. Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder avec ses yeux pétillants qui semblaient dire :_ Oui, oui je sais vous êtes en train de vous faire ridiculiser, mais moi, je m'amuse comme un petit fou. _

La petite regarda par-dessus son bras. Elle hocha la tête :

- Ah oui, c'est bien moi, Huy de Rostcalstes Bourbon Castelguillon Laportalière Anne-Marjolaine-Marie-Corysande. Donc, je dois m'asseoir sur ce…tabouret et mettre cette... chose sur ma tête… Il n'y en a pas un propre ?

Voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Mc Gonagall, elle s'assit et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête sans protester davantage.

_- Alors comme ça je suis sale ?_

_- Oui. C'était quand votre dernier bain ?_

_- …_

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Répugnant. Vous êtes quoi, au juste ?_

_- As-tu écouté ma chanson ? _

_- Ah, c'était une chanson. Et vous vous entraîniez pour quoi ? Le casting de « Je chante comme une casserole » ? Vous pouvez remporter la finale. Et, au fait non, je n'ai pas écouté._

- SERPENTARD !

Anne-Marjolaine-Marie-Corysande se redressa et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Zacharie-Alexander se leva, la rejoignit, lui fit un baisemain, l'aida à s'asseoir et prit place à côté d'elle.

Mc Gonagall les regarda bouche bée, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger toussotement de Dumbledore la ramène à la réalité.

-Donc… Junot Jack.

Ah, tiens, Jack avait pour initiale JJ. Dans quelle maison est-ce qu'il allait atterrir ?

-GRYFFONDOR.

Ben, oui, chez les gros pleins de muscles mais pas les gros pleins d'intelligence. Logique…

- Kennett Rose.

Et ben, voilà l'autre.

- POUFSOUFFLE.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait pas ?

Après une liste de nom qui semblait interminable, McGonagall arriva au dernier nom :

- Weasley William.

Et lorsque Poil-de-Carotte fût envoyé à Gryffondor, Dumbledore se leva.

- Comme cette Répartition fût particulièrement longue, je n'ai que deux mots à dire : bon appétit !

Des plats apparurent et les élèves commencèrent à se servir. Pff, c'était pas original. A Beauxbâtons, ils faisaient pareils…ou pas. Bon, d'accord, à Beauxbâtons ils étaient apportés par des elfes. Mais au moins on ne frôlait pas l'arrêt cardiaque en voyant apparaître une dinde d'un seul coup !

- Vous pensez que ce sera qui notre nouveau directeur de maison ?

Zachary-Alexander décida de laisser ces détails culinaires de côté et de s'intéresser aux discussions de ses condisciples.

- Le prof de potion je pense.

- Oui, mais c'est qui le nouveau prof de potion ?

- L'espèce de chauve-souris géante là-bas.

Zacharie-Alexander jeta un coup d'œil vers la susdite chauve-souris géante. Le nez crochu, les cheveux gras, entièrement vêtu de noir, l'air sinistre et visiblement peu loquace. Il lui plaisait.

- Et la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Elle aussi elle pourrait être notre nouvelle directrice.

- Non, trop souriante. Et puis, elle sera plus là l'année prochaine.

Zacharie-Alexander haussa un sourcil et observa la femme que désignait son camarade. Vu sa tête de Poufsouffle à la guimauve, elle était sûrement enceinte ce qui expliquerait son arrachement prématuré à leur affection. A côté de lui, Marie-Laine échangeait ses impressions sur Poudlard avec les autres premières années et tentait de les convaincre que cette école n'était pas aussi exceptionnelle qu'ils semblaient le croire. Pff, on voyait qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés à Beauxbâtons ! Bon, d'accord, lui non plus, mais son père et son grand-père lui en avait suffisamment parlé pour qu'il sache que c'était bien mieux que Poudlard pour l'instant. Pourquoi est-ce que son père avait accepté de devenir ambassadeur français en Angleterre, pourquoi ? Il aurait au moins pu exiger d'aller dans un pays où il faisait plus de 10° en été, comme le Maroc ! Un pays où il n'y a pas d'école de sorcier et où l'on est obligé d'aller en pensionnat à…Beauxbatons !

Le repas fini, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- Une nouvelle année commence ! Rappelons que la liste complète des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Rusard, ceux qui le désirent peuvent la consulter. La Forêt Interdite est justement interdite.

Les professeurs et l'art de la lapalissade, le retour ! Et puis à qui ça servait d'avoir une forêt si elle était interdite ? Pour faire peur aux élèves ?

-Le règlement complet est également affiché sur la porte du bureau de Rusard, reprit Dumbledore. Voilà pour le règlement. Cette année nous avons un nouveau professeur de potion, le professeur Slughorn ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite. Il sera également le nouveau directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, voici le professeur Rogue !

Des applaudissements retentirent, provenant pour la plupart de la table des Serpentard.

Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête. Bien, nota Zachary-Alexander, lui au moins il ne se prenait pas pour Mr Loyal, contrairement à leur _bien-aimé_ directeur.

- Nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Souhaitons la bienvenue au professeur Minchin. Et souhaitons lui aussi bonne chance !

Des applaudissements retentirent, plus nombreux cette fois.

- Depuis plusieurs années un mage noir fait régner la terreur dans le monde et plus particulièrement en Grande-Bretagne. En mémoire de tous les sorciers morts cet été, nous allons faire une minute de silence.

Tous les bruits dans la Grande Salle cessèrent, tout le monde ou presque avait perdu des proches à cause de Voldemort. Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole d'un ton grave.

- L'obscurité peut parfois être bien plus attirante que la lumière. Mais vous devez savoir que quel que soit la forme sous laquelle l'obscurité se montre, aussi agréable soit-elle, choisir d'arpenter ses voies serait une grave erreur. Parfois, lorsque le mal règne, il suffit de se souvenir de rallumer la lumière.

Cette phrase fut le signal du départ, et tous les élèves se levèrent. Zachary-Alexander et Marie-Laine suivirent un des préfets de Serpentard. En chemin, il leur expliqua que les escaliers bougeaient (c'était utile ça), qu'ils devaient se méfier de Peeves l'esprit frappeur (mais dans quel monde était-il tombé ?), que chaque maison possédait son propre fantôme (voilà qui était réjouissant) et que celui de Serpentard était le Baron-Sanglant (charmant et du meilleur goût). Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un mur nu et humide (ravissant). Le préfet (Richard Kuncanfield) s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux :

- Ceci est l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Ah, ça a l'air chouette.

- Le mot de passe est : Nigellus.

Le mur s'ouvrit et Richard leur fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce. D'accord, une entrée secrète. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle rectangulaire, les murs et le plafond étaient en pierre brute, les lampes verdâtres, rondes et attachées au plafond par des chaines. Des fauteuils étaient disposés dans toute la pièce, et certains entouraient une cheminée où brulait un feu. Par endroit, sur les murs, pendaient de grandes bannières vertes et argent de Serpentard. Hum, plutôt sinistre. Un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. Rogue pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Il leur fit signe et ils se mirent tous en cercle autour d'une statue de Salazar Serpentard. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient là, c'était la suite du bizutage ? Rogue prit la parole :

- Cette année, comme chaque année, nous allons prêter serment de toujours rester fidèle à la maison des Serpentard et à ses membres et de s'entraider coûte que coûte.

oOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que ses nouveaux camarades dormaient profondément, Zachary-Alexander se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il se sentait bizarre. Non, pas bizarre…différent. Désormais, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était véritablement un Serpentard, à la vie à la mort.

* * *

><p>Voilà, merci d'avoir lu!<p>

PS: avez-vous remarqué que les initiales de notre cher Zachary-Alexander donnent Z-A B C D E F ?

Ceci est un sondage, merci de laisser votre réponse dans la review que vous avez toujours eu l'intention de nous mettre^^ Vous pourrez également nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre^^

PPS: Bill n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre mais il devrait commencer à l'être un peu plus dans les prochains.

Pour le prochain chapitre, on ne sait pas encore quand il sortira mais on devrait vous en tenir informé sur notre profil!


	2. Pourquoi tu veux élire des déglingués ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà, Z-A B est de retour, et il commence à imposer sa marque à l'école ^^

Que les fans de Bill se réjouissent, on le voit un peu (voir beaucoup) plus. Par contre désolé pour les fans de Marie-Laine mais elle n'est pas très présente.

Désolé pour le retard, on a pas vraiment d'excuse, mais on écrit dans l'ordre: _Les deux prophéties cachées_, _Petits mots d'amour de James à Lily _et après seulement _Serpentard à la vie, à la mort_. Et souvent ça prend du temps.

Sinon, le début de ce chapitre est raisonnablement sérieux, mais ça empire assez vite, pour devenir assez...pas délirant mais bizarre lorsque Dumbledore intervient. Vous êtes prévenus. A notre décharge, on a écrit le chapitre chez nos grands-parents, les soirs de 22 h à environ minuit. Donc le remier jour à ce régime ça allait, mais après la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, surtout qu'on avait pas hyper bien dormi les nuits précédentes ^^

Bon maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi tu veux élire des déglingués ?<strong>

**ou **

**Patacitrouille ? C'est quoi ce mot de passe ?**

**...**

- Alors je vais vous distribuer vos emploi du temps, calmez-vous s'il-vous-plait ! Je sais que vous attendez ça avec impatience mais un peu de tenue je vous prie !

Comme chaque année, la distribution des emplois du temps fut à l'origine d'un immense brouhaha. Chacun comparait le sien avec celui de son voisin, le commentait, se réjouissait, se plaignait, se lamentait…voir fondait en larmes pour les plus sensibles. Seuls quelques imperturbables restaient de marbre.

-Alors, par quoi est-ce que je commence aujourd'hui ? Quoi ? Double cours avec les premières années de Gryffondor **et** Serpentard dès la première heure ? Il doit y avoir une erreur, c'est pas possible, gémit le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Oh mon pauvre Severus, couina Flitwick, on voit que vous êtes nouveau ! Quand je pense que vous avez toujours Serpentard et Gryffondor ensemble ! C'est du bizutage ou je ne m'y connais pas !

- Si j'étais vous, je regarderais mon emploi du temps avant de vous apitoyer sur le mien, rétorqua Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est une honte ! Je vais me plaindre au directeur !

- Mon cher Severus, étant donné que vous êtes nouveau comme professeur, permettez-moi de vous donner quelques conseils. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous vous imposiez, que vous leur montriez **qui** est le maître. Sinon, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre réputation.

- Merci chère Sinistra mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu un discours.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un discours soit suffisant.

- C'est parce que vous ne l'avez pas entendu, rétorqua Rogue avec un sourire légèrement effrayant.

- Tiens, il reste un emploi du temps, à qui peut-il être ? interrogea le professeur Minchin.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit de celui du professeur Trelawney, elle n'est pas descendue le chercher, remarqua le professeur Chourave. Quelqu'un veut-il le lui apporter ?

- Oh, mais c'est inutile, intervint Mc Gonagall avec un sourire des plus sadiques, avec son troisième œil elle l'aura prédit.

Et saisissant sa baguette, elle brûla l'emploi du temps sans plus de cérémonie.

oOo

- Sortez tous vos affaires en silence, nous allons commencer immédiatement ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais il ne vous reste plus que 7 années avant de passer vos ASPICS, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre le moindre retard !

- Mais…professeur…

- Qu'y a-t-il monsieur….monsieur…monsieur….

Mc Gonagall fouilla frénétiquement dans ses papiers. Mais où était passé ce fichu trombinoscope ?

- Monsieur…monsieur….monsieur Bennet ! Voilà ! Bennet !

- Euh, oui ? interrogea Zachary-Alexander.

- Mais c'est vous qui me demandiez quelque chose !

- Ah oui. Tout d'abord, je me permettrais de vous préciser que mon nom de famille n'est pas Bennet mais Bennet Carpenter Dumas Eddington Fontainebleau. J'y tiens. Ensuite, je voulais savoir, et l'élection des délégués, qu'en faites-vous ?

- L'élection des…délégués ?

- Mais pourquoi tu veux élire des déglingués ? demanda un Gryffondor particulièrement roux.

- Non, pas des déglingués, rétorqua Zachary-Alexander d'un ton méprisant, des délégués. C'est foncièrement différent.

- Et c'est quoi des délégués ?

Mc Gonagall sourit intérieurement. Elle l'aimait déjà ce petit Weasley.

- Et bien tu vois, les délégués sont des personnes qui s'expriment au nom de la classe et la représentent. Ils sont primordiaux pour son équilibre et son bon fonctionnement.

- Nous avons les préfets, rétorqua le professeur Mc Gonagall dédaigneusement, nous n'avons nullement besoin de ces délégués.

- Ah, fort bien. Alors, les préfets de cette classe peuvent-ils lever la main, que je sache à qui m'adresser en cas de problème.

Personne ne bougea.

-Je vois. Les préfets sècheraient-ils les cours ?

Mc Gonagall soupira.

- Les premières années n'ont pas de préfets, ceux-ci ne sont désignés qu'à partir de la cinquième année.

- Donc les élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la cinquième année n'ont aucun droit à la parole ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. On les brime, on les oppresse, on les forge sur un même modèle sans prêter la moindre attention à leur réel opinion jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment bien éduqués pour ne plus émettre qu'un faible murmure, noyé dans la foule, inaudible des préfets ? Et bien moi je dis non ! Je ne plierai pas !

- Mais vous savez, vous pouvez très bien vous adresser à un préfet en cas de problème, même s'il n'est pas de votre année. Nous n'interdisons pas aux années de communiquer entre elles.

- Vous voudriez donc qu'un pauvre première année intimidé, manquant de confiance en lui et ayant visiblement un problème aille s'adresser à un cinquième, sixième voir septième année inaccessible, inconnu et absorbé par les révisions de ses BUSES et ASPICS ?

- Ils ne sont pas si inaccessibles que ça, ils sont parfaitement à l'écoute et disponible ! s'emporta Mc Gonagall, pressée d'en finir.

- Richard! cria Zachary-Alexander. Richard! Sir Kuncanfield!

- Mr Bennet, mais que faites-vous ?

- Et bien, j'appelle mon préfet, répondit ce dernier.

- Mais…mais, balbutia Mc Gonagall, vous ne pouvez pas l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, il doit travailler pour ses BUSES !

Le jeune garçon la regarda, un air triomphant sur le visage. Mc Gonagall comprit aussitôt son erreur.

- Oh et puis vous m'énervez, si vous n'êtes pas content vous n'avez qu'à aller vous plaindre au directeur !

- Fort bien, où se trouve son bureau ?

- Mais vous êtes en plein milieu d'un cours, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant !

- Cette affaire ne souffre aucun délai. Mais il nous faut un représentant de Gryffondor. Le roux là, tu seras parfait !

- Qui ? Moi ? demanda Bill

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autres avec des cheveux orange dans la salle ?

- Mais…pourquoi moi ?

- Si tu veux être discret il faut te teindre les cheveux ! répliqua Ignatus, un élève de Serpentard.

- Mr. Parkinson! s'offusqua Mc Gonagall. N'insultez pas votre camarade !

- Exemple parfait, s'exclama triomphalement Zachary-Alexander. Cet élève est discriminé à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, il en souffre énormément et il n'arrive pas à s'intégrer dans un groupe, il a un problème et a besoin de s'adresser à quelqu'un. Seulement, il n'ose pas en parler à un préfet car il manque de confiance en lui, de plus ledit préfet ne peut comprendre son problème n'en étant pas témoin au quotidien. Qui pourra aider cette victime ?

Mc Gonagall vit alors Anne-Marjolaine-Marie-Corysande lever le poing. Qu'est-ce que cette petite garce mijotait encore ?

- Délégué ! Délégué ! commença-t-elle à scander.

- Délégué ! Délégué ! reprit l'ensemble de la classe. Délégué ! Délégué !

Zachary-Alexander se rassit un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Oh et puis flûte ! s'emporta Mc Gonagall. Allez voir le directeur si ça vous chante !

Le jeune garçon commença à ouvrir la bouche :

- Et le représentant de…

- Et emmenez votre exemple avec vous !

- Fort bien, au revoir professeur, à demain …pour les élections.

Il commença à sortir de la salle. Arrivé devant la porte, il se tourna vers Bill et lui lança :

- Huc ades, o formose puer. (Vergilius, _Bucolica_, "Ecloga secunda", vers 45)

- Hein ? interrogea « élégamment » Bill.

- Viens ici, o bel enfant, traduisit Zacharie-Alexander.

- Ah, s'exclama Bill, OK ça roule ma poule, j'arrive Yves.

Le rouquin se leva aussitôt et suivit son camarade hors de la salle, en adressant un petit signe de la main à Mc Gonagall.

-Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer. Nous allons transformer une allumette en aiguille.

Un Gryffondor se leva. Oh non, qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

- Nous refusons de travailler tant que nous n'avons pas de délégués !

Quoi ? Trahie par sa propre maison !

- Ouais, bien dit ! s'écria un Serpentard.

Mc Gonagall poussa un long soupir. La journée s'annonçait très longue ! Et le pire c'est que Dumbledore serait ravi de la coopération entre les maisons. Elle préférait largement leurs disputes à leurs unions.

oOo

Bill se tourna vers Zacharie-Alexander :

- Tu connais le mot de passe toi ?

- Comment le saurais-je voyons ? Et toi ?

- Bah non, si je te demande. Mais on peut toujours essayer de le deviner. Je sais que Dumbledore aime bien le citron. Non c'est pas ça. Alors, tarte au citron ? Toujours pas ? Tarte meringuée au citron ? Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ? Toujours pas ? Bon bah je vois pas alors.

- Bien, nous n'avons qu'à aller demander en salle des professeurs.

- Et on leur dit quoi ?

- Et bien que Mc Gonagall nous a envoyé voir le directeur.

- Mouais, je suis pas convaincu, maugréa Bill. Mais attends là, il y a un fantôme, il le saura peut-être.

- Holà, manant ! le héla Zacharie-Alexander.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'approcha à l'appel du garçon.

- Oh salut Nick ! s'exclama Bill.

- Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington et pas un vulgaire manant, ou même Nick ! Un peu de respect je vous prie !

- Tu vas pas nous faire tout ton cirque Nick, râla Bill.

- Oh, je suis confus, j'ignorais votre rang Sir, s'excusa Zachary-Alexander en même temps. Vous me voyez fort marri de cette méprise, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, messire de Mimsy-Porpington.

- Vous êtes tout excusé. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- T'aurais pas le mot de passe de Dumbledore ? demanda familièrement le rouquin.

- Pour quelle raison ? interrogea le fantôme en retour. Après tout, à cette heure-là, vous devriez être en cours.

- Le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a envoyés le voir, moi et mon exemple, répondit obligeamment Zachary-Alexander.

- Le « mon exemple » était pas obligé tu sais, se vexa Bill.

- Tu as raison, j'aurais peut-être dû dire « le valeureux représentant de ces lions que sont les Gryffondor ».

- Tu pouvais dire « nous » aussi, tout simplement. Enfin bref, t'as le mot de passe ou pas Nick ?

- Non, mais nous pouvons toujours essayer de deviner. Tarte au citron ?

- Ah non, ça j'y ai déjà pensé, fit remarquer Bill, mais ça marche pas.

- Hum, chocogrenouille alors ? Non plus ? Bon, alors, voyons voir. Patacitrouille ?

La gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau pivota lentement, dévoilant un escalier.

- Et bah voilà, s'exclama Bill, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça ! Il suffisait de faire une liste des friandises !

- Notre cher directeur m'a l'air d'être…original, commenta Zachary-Alexander. Encore merci sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, au plaisir de vous revoir. Allons-y camarade, il est l'heure !

oOo

- C'est pourquoi, cher directeur, j'estime la présence de délégué indispensable et nécessaire. De plus, je pense que, contrairement aux préfets, une élection serait préférable à une nomination, ce qui permettrait aux élèves de s'exprimer en votant pour le candidat de leur choix, candidat volontaire, prêt à assumer cette tâche et de leur assurer un élu populaire, aimé de tous, en qui les élèves auraient confiance et qui se montrera digne de la charge que ses condisciples lui auront conféré. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ?

Dumbledore jeta un regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune au jeune garçon qui se tenait en face de lui.

-C'est une très bonne idée en effet. Vous voulez un bonbon ?

Zachary-Alexander resta muet de stupeur un bref instant mais se reprit très vite.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez bien saisi la gravité du sujet, reprit-il. Voyez-vous, je pense sincèrement que…

- Ah ouais, super merci ! l'interrompit Bill en se servant dans la boîte à bonbons de Dumbledore. Ils sont au citron c'est ça ? Ah, au fait, monsieur le directeur, je me demandais, il sert à quoi cet appareil bizarre ? Oh, et vous avez un phénix ? C'est super ! Est-ce qu'il brûle ? Dans ce cas faudra me prévenir le jour où il mourra, que j'invite mon petit frère, il sera ravi !

- Donc, je disais, reprit Zachary-Alexander, que je pense sincèrement que les délégués sont indispensables et que tous les élèves de Poudlard sans exception doivent en être informé au plus vite afin que…

- Dites, je peux appuyer sur ce bouton jaune ou ça va tout faire exploser ?

- Non, allez-y Mr. Weasley, je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas.

- De plus, je me permettrais de vous faire remarquer que, pendant que vous nous proposez des bonbons, le professeur Mc Gonagall…

Une épaisse fumée bleue envahie toute la pièce en un instant, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber Zachary-Alexander.

- …doit actuellement faire face à une armée de premières années de Gryffondor **et **de Serpentard déchainés et réclamant des droits ! Il me semble donc urgent de régler cette question.

- Je suis sûr que le professeur Mc Gonagall se débrouillera très bien.

- Certes, mais il me semble nécessaire de prendre une décision à ce sujet dans les plus brefs délais…

- Au fait Mr. Weasley, si vous appuyez sur le bouton vert, ça fera une fumée rouge.

- C'est vrai ? Ah c'est génial !

Bill s'empressa d'appuyer sur ledit bouton vert, provoquant l'apparition de ladite fumée rouge. Dumbledore s'approcha du rouquin afin de lui montrer les différentes couleurs de fumée que l'on pouvait obtenir par des combinaisons astucieuses des boutons. La pièce fut bientôt envahie de diverses fumées bleues à pois orange, fushia à rayures arc-en-ciel, rouge écarlate à carreaux turquoise et saumon…

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être le seul adulte de la pièce ? soupira Zachary-Alexander.

- Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que vous n'avez que onze ans, intervint le Choixpeau.

- « Je suis jeune, il est vrai mais aux âmes bien nées,

La valeur n'attend point le nombre des années » (Corneille, _Le Cid_, acte II, scène 2, vers 405/406). Mais laissons ce détail de côté. D'ailleurs, vous allez me servir d'auditoire. Donc, je disais qu'il me semble urgent de prendre une décision à ce sujet car privés de droit, comment est-ce que des élèves…

- Et regardez Mr. Weasley, cet appareil est très amusant. Il déforme absolument tous les sons de façon hilarante. Tenez, je vais vous faire une démonstration !

- Et je suis persuadé que cette idée serait approuvée par les Fondateurs et s'inscrit directement dans la lignée de leur pédagogie et de leur…

- Hum, l'élection des délégués, ça pourrait faire une belle chanson ça.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai jamais eu cette idée, je ne vous ai jamais parlé, au revoir ! Fumsek, vous me paraissez être quelqu'un de très sensé, que diriez-vous…

- Oh, attendez il faut absolument que je vous montre ça : je prends ce ballon de baudruche, je prends cette pompe, je gonfle le ballon, je fais un nœud… je fais un nœud…je mets mes doigts ainsi pour faire un nœud…je…j'essaye de faire un nœud…

Zachary-Alexander s'empara du ballon et fit ledit nœud en 2 secondes, puis il retourna parler à Fumseck.

- Oh merci Mr Bennet. Et oui donc, une fois le nœud fait, je lâche le ballon et regardez il vole ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- C'est le principe de l'hélium, grogna le jeune garçon, agacé par le manque de sérieux de son directeur face à cette situation tragique. Hum, Mr le directeur, au sujet des délégués…

- Euh, oui Mr Bennet, vous avez carte blanche, vous n'avez qu'à exposer vos idées à ma sous-directrice, et elle se chargera de tout organiser. Mais n'oubliez pas de passer dans les classes pour expliquer votre trouvaille.

- Trouvaille ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, ce système existe déjà depuis des années en France, notamment à Beauxbâtons ! Enfin bref, pour passer dans les classes j'aurai besoin de Mr Weasley, c'est mon exemple.

- Oh non, protesta Bill, je veux rester encore un peu !

- Oh oui, renchérit Dumbledore, s'il-vous-plait !

- Bon d'accord, céda Zachary-Alexander, mais je reviens te chercher dans une demi-heure !

- Oh non, c'est pas assez, gémit le directeur en faisant des yeux de cocker battu.

- Bon trois quart d'heures alors. Ça te va Fumseck, ils ne seront pas trop pénibles ? De toute façon tu m'appelles si tu as un problème. Allez au revoir Poil de Carotte, tu seras sage en m'attendant ! Oh et si vous voulez vraiment rire vous n'avez qu'à respirer de l'hélium et parler après, vous verrez c'est vraiment hilarant…enfin, quand on a trois ans.

Et il sortit sur ces mots, une fois la porte du bureau fermée il entendit des éclats de rire légèrement aigu, il entendit également un :

- Non Phineas, vous ne pouvez pas essayer, vous êtes un tableau !

Il soupira longuement, il allait devoir user de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour faire de cette école un établissement convenable, même ses immenses talents naturels ne seraient pas suffisants !

Il accomplit son tour des classes avec efficacité et conviction, il remporta d'ailleurs un franc succès auprès des 1èmes, 2èmes, 3èmes et 4èmes années. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il retournait en cours, il se frappa soudainement le front et s'exclama :

- J'ai oublié Poil de Carotte à la crèche !

Il fit donc demi-tour, et arriva devant la gargouille, il prononça, non sans un certain dégout, le mot de passe…rien ne se passa. Oh non, ils n'avaient quand même pas osé !

- Poil de Carotte, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de changer le mot de passe mais il va m'entendre ! Et ne compter pas sur moi pour m'abaisser à essayer de le deviner ! Laissez-moi passer ou ça va chauffer ! N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui vous ai appris pour l'hélium !

Il se tut un instant, pour reprendre son souffle, il vit alors la gargouille pivoter.

- Hélium ! Hélium ! C'était ça le mot de passe ?

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau du directeur il trouva Bill et Dumbledore en train de se rouler par terre en riant, Zachary-Alexander aperçut également un train électrique dans un coin de la pièce. Les deux compères se redressèrent en l'apercevant.

- C'était génial, s'exclama Bill d'une voix aigu et déformée, qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé !

- Vous avez passé une heure à respirer de l'hélium ? s'écria le jeune garçon, choqué.

Fumseck avait l'air d'avoir pris une dizaine d'année. Le Choixpeau aussi. Ça ne lui réussissait pas.

- Pitié, ne le ramenez plus jamais ! se lamenta-t-il

Zachary-Alexander l'ignora superbement, et pendant que Bill et le directeur rangeaient le train électrique, il alla examiner le contenu de la bibliothèque.

- Oh vous avez _Métaphysique de la magie du troisième cercle _! Je peux vous l'emprunter ? Parce que j'ai lu les deux premiers cercles, mais pas celui-ci et mon père hésite à me l'envoyer.

- Oh oui, allez-y, vous verrez il est très intéressant.

- Je vous remercie, je vous le rendrai le plus tôt possible.

- Oh non, gardez-le aussi longtemps que vous voudrez, j'en ai un deuxième exemplaire. Et au sujet des délégués, je vous charge d'annoncer au professeur Mc Gonagall que c'est elle qui doit s'occuper d'organiser leur élection, et dites également à Severus que je le charge de l'aider…et Trelawney aussi, elle les aidera à se projeter dans l'avenir.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je vous remercie de votre confiance et du temps que vous m'avez accordé, au revoir professeur Dumbledore.

- Au revoir m'sieur l'directeur ! s'écria joyeusement Bill. A la prochaine !

oOo

- D'accord, vous avez réussi à convaincre le directeur et les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard, accorda Mc Gonagall. Mais il vous reste encore à rallier le reste de l'école à votre cause. Vous avez gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre !

- Oh je ne vous ai pas dit ? Pendant que vous vous disputiez avec vos élèves pour transformer une vulgaire allumette en aiguille, j'ai fait le tour des classes pour exposer mon idée pendant que mon exemple discutait des modalités avec le directeur. Je pense qu'il inutile de vous dire que j'ai remporté un franc succès auprès des élèves, et je ne vous parle même pas de vos collègues.

- Quoi ! Les traîtres !

- Je dois également vous dire que Dumbledore veut que nous nous voyions pour que je vous expose toutes mes idées et il vous charge d'organiser les élections.

- Quoi ? Toute seule !

- Oh non, bien sûr, les professeurs Rogue et Trelawney doivent vous aider.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il me fait ça à moi sa plus ancienne collaboratrice ? Sa sous-directrice ! Rogue et Trelawney je peux encore comprendre, ils sont nouveaux, c'est du bizutage ! Mais moi ! Moi !

- Hum oui, acquiesça distraitement Zachary-Alexander, et pour notre réunion je vous propose demain soir, j'ai des obligations les autres jours de la semaine et cette affaire ne souffre aucun délai.

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas ? accepta Mc Gonagall, estomaquée par le culot et la maturité précoce de son jeune élève.

oOo

_Extrait des mémoires de Zachary-Alexander Louis Auguste César Bennet Carpenter Dumas Eddington Fontainebleau Garnier Highbury Ilfasidrel Johanson Kipling Llewellyn Mansfield Northanger Ovide Pritchard Queneau Racine Stendhal Tolkien Urfé Velasquez Waisbard Yourcenar_

_Cher lecteur (puisque mes mémoires seront forcément lues), je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais ils n'avaient pas de délégués ! Ils ne savaient même pas ce que c'était, Poil de Carotte m'a même demandé pourquoi je voulais élire des déglingués ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela sans réagir, j'ai donc accomplit mon devoir, comme toujours, Père serait fier de moi. J'avoue que je suis assez content du résultat obtenu, même si j'ai du marché une heure dans toute l'école, ils n'ont de professeur payé pour cela ? Et le garde-chasse, il sert à quoi ? Même s'il ne sait pas parler, il aurait au moins pu me porter…en fait je retire ce que je viens de dire, ça aurait été légèrement ridicule. _

_Mon exemple a passé une bonne partie de la matinée à jouer au train électrique avec le directeur après avoir respiré de l'hélium sous la surveillance d'un phénix et d'un chapeau (tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parlé, celui qui chante faux, quoique, je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire qu'il chante faux puisqu'il invente ses chansons, en tout cas ses notes sont très bizarres)…POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS A BEAUXBATONS ? POURQUOI ? J'ai dû commettre un crime abominable dans une de mes vies antérieures pour subir un tel châtiment, enfin je me suis surement repenti vers la fin de ma vie sinon je serais roux, à Gryffondor, et je m'appellerai William Weasley. Je devrais me résigner à accepter le châtiment qui est le mien, après tout comme dirais Corneille : _Et quand on n'a pas ce qu'on aime, il faut bien aimer ce qu'on a,_ mais bon ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer d'améliorer mon sort. _

_Le mot de passe du directeur était Patacitrouille ! Patacitrouille ! Mme Maxime a tellement plus de distinction. Déjà, son bureau n'est pas protégé par un mot de passe, il est accessible à tous les élèves…ça pourrait d'ailleurs être ma première réforme en tant que délégué. Je suis tout de même content d'avoir trouvé Métaphysique de la magie du troisième cercle, cela me permettra de tenir pendant ses longs mois de solitude intellectuelle que seront mes études à Poudlard. Mon père ne peut pas me l'envoyer parce qu'il pense que je suis trop jeune pour le lire, foutaise ! _

_En bilan de la journée je dirais que j'ai honteusement manipulé mon directeur pour obtenir ce livre, profitant d'un moment faiblesse de sa part, obtenue une victoire flagrante sur la sous-directrice, mit en place un système indispensable au bon fon fonctionnement de cette école, et permis l'éclosion d'une entente entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, tout en assistant à tous mes cours de la journée (sauf le double de métamorphose, mais ils n'ont rien fait de toute façon). Je pense que j'ai bien rempli mon temps._

_Merci, cher lecteur de m'avoir consacré ton précieux temps, bien que ce ne soit point le gaspiller que de l'occuper à lire mes mémoires. _

_Bien à toi, Zachary-Alexander._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Zachary-Alexander reviendra pour une grande campagne, non pas présidentielle mais tout aussi importante pour lui.<p>

Sinon petite explication de la série de noms de notre chère célébrité, _Louis Auguste César_ c'est les premiers de ses deuxième prénoms, les noms de familles (qui vous l'avez remarqué font l'alphabet en entier jusqu'au Y) c'est que _Bennet Carpenter Dumas Eddington Fontainebleau_ ne sont que ses premiers noms, les plus importants (les autres ne rentrent pas souvent sur les papiers officiels en fait^^).

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de notre cher Zachary-Alexander.

Et n'oubliez pas la case review, car comme le dit le viel adage: "_Les_ _larmes sont le salaire des héros et les review sont le salaire des auteurs"_


	3. Le gouffre qui les sépare

Bonjour à tous! Non, nous ne sommes pas mortes, incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

Nous revoilà donc enfin avec un nouveau chapitre sur les déboires de notre cher Z-A B. On ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'intrigue mais nous vous présentons plus précisément les camarades de maison de notre français préféré. On espère que vous vous attacherez à eux autant que nous ;)

Un énorme merci à notre bêta-readeuse **Ongi** et merci à vous pour vos reviews et mises en favoris/alerts, ça nous motive encore plus pour écrire :)

Voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Le gouffre qui les sépare (deux tables et quatre bancs tout au plus)<strong>

**ou**

**Ferme ce hublot et enlève-moi ce calamar de la figure !**

– Non, hors de question, je ne sortirai pas !

– Rodolphe, arrête de faire ta tête de mule.

– Ou plutôt de renne ! s'exclama Ignatus Parkinson en s'esclaffant bruyamment depuis la salle de bain.

Zachary-Alexander choisit d'ignorer la remarque de son camarade, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été répétée une cinquantaine de fois la veille (Rodolphe étant le premier renne de Merlin), il préféra se repencher sur le cas Rodolphe.

– Écoute, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, tu dois te laver, te coiffer, te brosser les dents, prendre ton petit-déjeuner, et enfin te rendre à notre premier cours de potion, avec notre directeur de maison bien-aimé.

Rodolphe poussa un long soupir et consentit à laisser émerger une mèche blonde de sous sa couette.

– Mais le chauffage et l'isolation sont nuls, il fait trop froid !

– Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec toi, enfin quelle idée de mettre des dortoirs dans un cachot ! Sous un lac ! On peut même pas ouvrir les fenêtres, enfin les fenêtres, les hublots ! On ne trouverait jamais ça à...

– Beauxbâtons, l'interrompit le blondinet, on a compris.

Rodolphe se leva finalement, tout en restant enroulé dans sa couette. Il traversa le dortoir, l'air peu réveillé et arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il se mit alors à tambouriner contre celle-ci.

– Bon Parkinson tu sors de la douche, ça fait une heure que t'es dedans.

– T'as qu'à aller dans la douche des filles, répliqua ce dernier.

A ces mots, Zachary-Alexander qui était en train de mettre ses affaires dans sa sacoche, se redressa brusquement, indigné.

– Comment ? Je te signale qu'il y a ma fiancée et ma cousine là-bas.

La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et Ignatus jeta sur notre français préféré un regard interrogateur :

– T'as une cousine toi ?

Profitant de l'ouverture ainsi créée, Rodolphe lança sa couverture à la tête du jeune garçon tout en criant :

– Le calamar géant ! Zachary ferme le hublot !

Il se glissa ensuite entre les jambes de son camarade toujours empêtré et le propulsa d'un habile coup de pied hors de la salle ainsi conquise dont il ferma la porte à clé d'un geste vif.

– Alexander. Zachary-Alexander.

– On s'en fout ! Ferme ce hublot et enlève-moi ce calamar de la figure !

Dix secondes et quelques explications plus tard :

– Rodolphe ! Sors de cette salle de bain.

– Nan.

– Rodolphe... Je t'en supplie...

– Nan.

– Allez s'il-te-plaît mon petit Dolphie...

– Et c'est censé me donner envie de sortir ça ? Ça me donne plus envie de m'enfermer pour toujours, mon petit Igni...

– Pourquoi ce besoin continuel de donner des surnoms aux gens ?

– Qui part à la chasse perd sa place...

– Et qui part à la pêche la repêche !

– Votre sens de la répartie navrerait un enfant de trois ans.

– Mais c'est lui qui a commencé...

**oOo**

– Marie-Laine, pourriez-vous me passer le pain, s'il vous plaît ?

– Je le ferais si je le trouvais, très cher.

– Il est en face de toi, crut bon de préciser Ignatus, qui ne maîtrisait visiblement pas l'art subtil de l'ironie.

– Aussi loin que porte mon regard, je ne vois qu'une chose ressemblant vaguement à de la brioche...

– Oh les Français, vous avez qu'à manger des croissants...

– Des croissants ? Où ça ?

– Bah là...

– Euh oui … Très cher, je pense que nous allons devoir envoyer un hibou urgent à vos parents. Il n'y a manifestement pas de quoi nous sustenter ici.

– Bien, voici ce que nous allons faire : vous, essayez de trouver de quoi vous nourrir et puis allez écrire à mon père pour lui exposer la situation. Quant à moi, je vais allez exprimer mon point de vue à la direction !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Zachary-Alexander se leva aussitôt et se rapprocha à pas vifs de la table du corps professoral.

– Pourriez-vous me passer du pain, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda-t-il au professeur McGonagall en lui faisant un sourire angélique.

Cette dernière le regarda avec étonnement, un brin soupçonneux

– Nous n'en avons pas à notre table, rajouta Zachary-Alexander.

– Étrange ! Mais je vous en prie, servez-vous.

– Oh non, en fait, _ça _nous en avons déjà, moi je vous parle du vrai pain.

– Mais vous croyez quoi ?! Que c'est du pain en plastique peut-être ?!

– Oh, de l'ironie, s'exclama Rogue qui était assis à côté, mais vous en êtes capable professeur!

– Enfin, même si c'était du pain en plastique, ça serait très mal imité ! Moi ce que je veux c'est du vrai pain ! Le pain français, chaud, qui croustille ! Avec de la croûte autour de la mie ! Pas un vulgaire semblant de brioche !

– Oh et puis flûte Mr Bennet, vous...

– Ah non, l'interrompit brutalement Zachary, ne prononcez pas le mot flûte avec autant de désinvolture devant moi ! Savez-vous seulement ce qu'est une flûte ? Une flûte encore chaude qui sort tout juste du four !

– Et bien vous n'avez qu'à prendre du porridge !

Zachary-Alexander la regarda avec un air moqueur, il se saisit d'une cuillère et se servit dans le plat, il retourna alors l'ustensile avec un air de dégoût sur le visage et la bouillie retomba avec un « ploch » infâme. Le jeune homme reposa délicatement la cuillère sur la table et jeta un regard ironique à son professeur

– Je ne crois pas non.

Alors que McGonagall allait lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu manger la veille, Marie-Laine se planta à son tour devant les professeurs,

– Zachary, j'ai fait le tour de toutes les tables, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de comestible.

– Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? lui proposa alors Dumbledore avec son plus beau sourire.

– Je vous remercie pour l'intention, mais j'y suis allergique.

Le directeur lui jeta un regard catastrophé, se demandant comment on pouvait vivre sur terre en étant allergique au citron.

– Un peu de porridge alors ?

La jeune fille considéra la mixture et leva un regard méprisant sur Dumbledore.

– Je viens de vous dire que j'étais allergique au citron ! répliqua-t-elle

– Mais il n'y en a pas dans le porridge ! s'exclama le directeur.

Marie-Laine s'empara du verre de jus de citron du vieil homme et le renversa dans la bouillie.

– Si, il y en a ! répondit-elle

La mâchoire de McGonagall se décrocha devant l'audace de cet enfant de onze ans, tandis qu'un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de Rogue et que le directeur goûtait l'infâme mixture.

– Mais c'est excellent ! s'écria-t-il

Les deux Français échangèrent un regard navré :

– De ce côté-là, je crains que nous ne puissions rien espérer !

– Chère Marie-Laine, il va falloir nous résoudre à écrire à mes parents.

Ils retournèrent alors à leur table en devisant gaiement, sous le regard éberlué des professeurs. Flitwick se tourna vers sa collègue.

– Que voulaient-ils au juste ?

– Eh bien..., hésita McGonagall.

– Du pain, répondit Rogue.

**oOo**

Zachary-Alexander pénétra dans le dortoir pour récupérer sa sacoche. Il s'immobilisa en entendant des cris venant de la salle de bains dont la porte était bloquée de l'extérieur.

– Eh oh, y a quelqu'un ? Ignatus, c'est pas drôle, laisse-moi sortir maintenant ! Allez, j'ai faim moi... S'il-vous-plaît, je veux sortir... Ignatus, je te dis de me laisser sortir !

– Rodolphe ?

– Zachary c'est toi ? s'exclama le blondinet d'un ton plein d'espoir.

– Alexander. Zachary-Alexander.

– D'accord, Zachary-Alexander, maintenant tu peux me laisser sortir ? J'ai faim moi !

– Je me disais aussi que tu étais particulièrement discret pendant le repas.

– Très drôle, grinça Rodolphe. Bon tu m'ouvres la porte ?

– Et le mot magique ?

– Pitié ! Tu me vois pas là mais je te jure que je suis à genoux !

– Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, marmonna Zachary-Alexander, mais ça marche aussi.

Il retira alors la chaise qui bloquait l'ouverture et découvrit son camarade, non pas agenouillé comme promis, mais prosterné devant la porte.

– Merci Zachary-Alexander, tu seras mon dieu !

– On ne va peut-être pas en arriver à ces extrémités-là, hein. On va en potion ?

– Mais j'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuner ! protesta le blondinet.

– Oh, pour ce que tu as raté...

**oOo**

– Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue peu-à-peu dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler son esprit et lui empoisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de ces cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Un moment de flottement succéda à son discours tandis que Zachary-Alexander le regardait avec admiration et qu'Ignatus se penchait vers son voisin, en l'occurrence Rodolphe.

– C'est moi ou il vient de nous traiter de cornichons ?

– Cornichons... je rêve d'un bocal de cornichons, geignit le jeune garçon.

– Je vais vous mettre par groupes de deux, reprit le professeur. Commençons par les Serpentards. Miss Lestrange et Miss Huy de Rostcastles, vous serez le premier groupe, puis Mr. Parkinson et Mr. Conan, le deuxième. Mr. Bennet Carpenter et Miss Pritchard, vous vous mettrez ensemble, ne séparons pas les familles.

Ignatus se redressa brusquement à l'évocation de leur lien de parenté tandis que Zachary-Alexander protestait vaguement contre l'abréviation de son nom.

– C'est elle sa cousine, chuchota Ignatus à tous ses voisins. C'est sa cousine !

Le gryffondor à qui il venait de s'adresser involontairement lui jeta un regard surpris.

– Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? rétorqua-t-il. De toute façon, chez les Serpentards vous êtes tous cousins.

– Miss Urquahrt, Miss Avery et Miss Greengrass, vous ferez un groupe de trois, poursuivit Rogue. Les Gryffondors maintenant.

Le professeur répartit rapidement les élèves restant et chacun se pencha sur sa potion, désireux de prouver qu'il n'était pas un cornichon. Alors que Zachary-Alexander s'apprêtait à engager galamment la conversation avec sa voisine, Ignatus s'interposa soudainement.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il avidement. Tu habites où ? T'es dans quelle maison ? Ah non, ça c'est idiot comme quest...

– Bon, tu as bientôt fini ? s'impatienta Zachary-Alexander.

– Oui mais c'est quoi son prénom ?

– Evannah, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton froid.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Oui c'est tout, maintenant tu nous laisses tranquille ! s'énerva son ami. Et empêche Rodolphe de manger les ingrédients !

Ignatus se retourna brusquement vers le blondinet qui était en train de s'interroger sur la comestibilité des queues de rat. Il partit en courant vers son camarade et les deux commencèrent aussitôt à se chamailler en préparant leur potion. Débarrassés de leur encombrant camarade, les deux cousins se mirent également à leur préparation tout en échangeant des nouvelles de leur famille tandis que derrière eux, Marie-Laine et Cassiopée Lestrange faisaient plus ample connaissance.

– Alors, une queue de rat.

– Non, deux, corrigea Rodolphe en en plongeant une deuxième dans le chaudron.

– Mais pas du tout, il en fallait qu'une !

– De toute façon c'est trop tard. Couper le navet en tranches fines.

– Non, épaisses.

– Tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

– Le sens **inverse****.** Tourner trois fois.

– Deux ! Rajouter l'ingrédient standard.

– Non, là c'est les épines de porc-épic.

– Mais pas du tout !

– Bien sûr que si, tu crois qu'on les met quand sinon ?

– Bah plus tard !

– Non, tout de suite ! Deux épines.

– Non, toutes !

– Tu crois qu'ils ont conscience que la recette est écrite au tableau ? chuchota Evannah à Zachary-Alexander.

– Au moindre signe laissant présager une explosion, plongez sous votre table, lui répondit le jeune homme.

– Regarde Ignatus, il y a des bulles bizarres à la surface !

– Si j'étais toi, je ne m'approcherais pas trop de ce chaudron Rodolphe.

À la fin de la séance, les deux Serpentard contemplèrent avec fierté leur potion qui, au lieu du bleu désiré, arborait un magnifique rouge vif.

– Parfaite ! conclurent-ils avant d'en apporter un échantillon au professeur Rogue qui regarda le flacon avec suspicion et leur colla mentalement l'étiquette « cornichons » sur le front.

En rangeant les ingrédients, Zachary-Alexander se trouva nez-à-nez avec Bill.

– Bonjour camarade ! le salua-t-il amicalement. Comment allez-vous en cette belle matinée ?

– C'est à moi que tu parles ? s'étonna le rouquin.

– Euh...oui. Prêt pour les élections ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On est pas amis que je sache !

– Pardon ?

– Bah oui, il me semble pas qu'on ait gardé les cochons ensemble.

– Certes non. Mais je n'ai gardé les cochons avec personne par ailleurs, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de nouer de solides amitiés. Vous autres anglais avez des coutumes bien étranges.

– C'est une expression, soupira Bill. On se connaît pas, t'es à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor, ça s'arrête là, OK ?

– Très bien mais qu'est-ce que la maison a à voir là-dedans ?

– Tu le fais exprès ? Gryffondor, Serpentard, y a un gouffre entre les deux !

– Deux tables et quatre bancs tout au plus.

Bill se frappa le front, désespéré. Ignatus arriva à cet instant.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zachary-Alexander ? demanda-t-il. Il t'embête l'exemple roux ?

– Pas du tout, nous étions en train d'échanger nos points de vue respectifs sur les maisons.

– Je vois. Bon allez, dégage, lança le Serpentard en bousculant Bill.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique cinglante mais il aperçut Rogue qui semblait s'intéresser à la conversation et s'éloigna en haussant les épaules.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, en sortant du double cours d'Histoire de la magie, Rodolphe se précipita dans la Grande Salle, affamé et se jeta sur la nourriture. Ses condisciples s'assirent à ses côtés et commencèrent à manger joyeusement à l'exception de quelques-uns qui déploraient la qualité du repas. Cassiopée se tourna vers le blondinet.

– Est-ce que tu peux me passer les concombres s'il-te-plaît...euh...comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

– Andrew, répondit Rodolphe.

Zachary-Alexander et Ignatus se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués.

– Quoi ? Je savais que t'étais bête mais pas au point de ne pas savoir ton prénom...

– Parce que je m'appelles pas Andrew peut-être ?

– Pas vraiment non, rétorqua Ignatus.

– Marie-Laine, je crois que nous avons un schizophrène à notre table, souffla Zachary-Alexander.

– Et je m'appelle comment alors ? ironisa le blondinet.

– Bah Rodolphe.

– Moi, je m'appelle Rodolphe ? Rodolphe ! J'en aurais entendu dans ma vie mais des comme ça, jamais ! Rodolphe, franchement, c'est moche en plus !

– Là-dessus, on est d'accord.

– Ah, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'appelez Rodolphe depuis hier ! s'exclama triomphalement le blondinet.

– Euh oui, en effet. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu nous répondais hein.

Soudain, Rodolphe (ou Andrew?) sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

– Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, je m'appelle Rodolphe !

– Bravo, tu as réussi à te souvenir de ton prénom, nous applaudissons l'exploit. Décidément, cette école fait des miracles.

– Mais je vous ai pas dit ? s'étonna le blondinet.

– Je ne crois pas non, rétorqua Ignatus.

– En fait, mon grand-père s'appelle Rodolphe. Mes parents, pour toucher l'héritage, avaient promis d'appeler leur fils aîné Rodolphe. Ils trouvaient ça moche comme prénom mais comme ils pensaient que mon grand-père, fier de ses 110 ans, allait mourir avant ma naissance, ça ne leur posait pas vraiment de problème. Du coup, ils avaient décidés de m'appeler Andrew. Sauf qu'il est pas mort.

– Ton grand-père a 121 ans ?

– Mais non, je veux dire qu'à ma naissance, il était toujours vivant. Du coup, mes parents ont été obligés de m'appeler Rodolphe. Mais comme mon grand-père est mort 3 mois après ma naissance, tout le monde m'a toujours appelé par mon deuxième prénom : Andrew.

– Ta famille m'a l'air assez...particulière, commenta Zachary-Alexander.

– Pour une fois que j'avais retenu un prénom, c'était pas le bon ! râla Ignatus. Et donc vous avez eu l'héritage ?

– Bah en fait, un jour ma mère a marché sur la queue du chien de mon grand-père.

– Et ?

– Et on a pas hérité. Mais en fait, c'était ma grande-tante Ursula qui... je vous ai déjà parlé de ma grande-tante Ursula ?

– Rodol... Andrew, on se connaît depuis deux jours, alors ta grande-tan...

– Bon, je peux avoir mes concombres ? intervint Cassiopée, exaspérée.

**oOo**

– Demain, c'est l'élection des délégués, rappela Zachary-Alexander alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de sortilège. Vous voterez pour moi j'espère.

– Zachary, t'es le seul à t'être présenté.

– Alexander. Zachary-Alexander. Et puis il y a Hildegarde Urquhart aussi.

– C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es le seul. Non mais sincèrement, tu l'as vu ? Est-ce que tu irais lui confier tes problèmes toi ? Elle en a déjà suffisamment. À commencer par son prénom, franchement, à quoi pensaient ses parents ?

– Vu la tête de la progéniture, je doute qu'ils soient eux-mêmes capables de penser.

– Pas faux, pas faux.

– Mais vous êtes odieux ! s'indigna Marie-Laine. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle devant l'air surpris de ses camarades.

– Disons que tu n'es pas un exemple de gentillesse, rétorqua Ignatus.

– Moi ? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

– _« Je crois que c'est moi mais je ne suis pas sûre, vous comprenez, c'était tellement mal prononcé. Je peux voir votre liste pour vérifier ? », _l'imita Ignatus en papillonnant.

– Mais j'ai vraiment eu un doute ! protesta Marie-Laine. Je n'ai pas reconnu une seule syllabe de mon nom !

– Et le jus de citron dans le porridge de Dumbledore ce matin ?

– J'allais quand même pas manger de ce truc. Et comme je suis vraiment allergique au citron...

– Mais il y a des moyens plus sympathiques de l'éviter !

– Mais voyons, Marie-Laine est un ange, intervint Zachary-Alexander.

– Excuse-moi Zachary mais tu n'es pas très objectif.

– Alexander. Zachary-Alexander.

– D'ailleurs, à propos de délégués, reprit Ignatus, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec l'exemple tout-à- l'heure ?

– Pardon ?

– Oui, en potion, pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais avec le rouquin ?

– Je le saluais amicalement, c'est tout.

– Amicalement ? Tu salues amicalement les Gryffondor toi ?

– Eh bien oui, qu'y a-t-il d'extraordinaire à cela ?

Ignatus poussa un long soupir.

– Mais il faut tout t'apprendre toi, c'est pas possible. Bon écoute, entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, il y a un gouffre.

– Oui, je sais, Poil de carotte me l'a déjà dit mais je répète que deux tables et quatre bancs, ça n'est pas insurmontable.

– Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? s'énerva son camarade. T'as Serpentard d'un côté, Gryffondor de l'autre. Nous on est en bas, eux ils sont en haut. La ruse d'un côté, la force de l'autre. Nous on est les brillants, intelligents, riches, ambitieux. Eux c'est les brutes, le tas de muscles. Il y a un monde entre les deux maisons.

– Et ça empêche de communiquer ? s'étonna Zachary-Alexander. Enfin soit, si cela peut te faire plaisir, je ne parlerais pas aux Gryffondors. Mais du coup, j'aimerais bien savoir, j'ai le droit de parler à qui ? reprit-il avec une ironie à peine dissimulée.

– Alors, à Gryffondor, personne. Poufsouffle, tu peux leur parler mais la conversation est en général assez limitée, surtout quand on voit comme tu parles. Serdaigle, le niveau est plus élevé mais père dit, qu'à cause de ça, il faut s'en méfier.

– Et puis ils sont bizarres en général, intervint Andrew.

– C'est toi qui dis ça Rodolphe ?

– Andrew.

– C'est bien ce que je disais. Après, de façon générale, évite les sangs-de-bourbe. C'est facile de les reconnaître, ils ont des tâches sur les mains parce qu'ils ne savent pas écrire avec une plume.

– Ceci dit, les stylos sont très pratique tu sais. Mon grand-père n'utilise plus que ça.

– Qui ?

– Pépé André-Jean-Silvestre, mon grand-père, il est fan de moldus.

Zachary-Alexander avisa alors les regards soupçonneux de ces condisciples et songea qu'il avait peut-être fait une gaffe.

– Il est un peu excentrique sur les bords, rajouta-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la salle de cours ce qui lui offrit une diversion bienvenue.

**oOo**

– Bon, Zachary, on doit aller en cours d'astronomie là, tu finiras ta lettre plus tard !

– Mais quelle idée aussi de faire cours pendant la nuit.

– Parce que tu voulais faire astronomie en plein jour peut-être ?

– Oui, bon, certes. Mais c'est important à notre âge de bien dormir et...

– Zachary !

– Alexander. Zachary-Alexander.

**oOo**

_Cher Pépé AJS,_

_Comment te portes-tu ?_

_Pour ce qui est de moi, je dépéris petit-à-petit. « _Mais quand reverrais-je, de mon petit village, fumer la cheminée, et en quelle saison... » _(l'été j'espère). Ici, il pleut perpétuellement, bien que je ne puisse pas le voir dès le matin, mon dortoir étant situé sous le lac. Oui, sous le lac. Je te laisse imaginer les problèmes d'insalubrité que cela peut causer, même si notre bien-aimé directeur ne semble pas en avoir conscience. Ceci dit, notre directeur est un phénomène à lui tout seul. Il passe ses journées dans son bureau à manger des bonbons au citron tout en respirant de l'hélium, sous la surveillance d'un phénix. Et d'un chapeau moisi, bavard et corrompu. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous répartit. Oui, parce qu'ici les élèves sont répartis dans différentes maisons qui ne peuvent pas communiquer entre elles, à moins de remplir certaines conditions._

_Pour ma part, je suis à Serpentard. Ma maison semble avoir pour caractéristiques la ruse, l'ambition, et un certain dédain pour les personnes d'un rang inférieur au leur et n'appartenant pas à une famille de sorciers depuis huit générations. C'est du moins ce que m'a expliqué Ignatus Parkinson, un de mes condisciples. Il ne se distingue pas par sa maîtrise de l'ironie ou sa tolérance mais il est assez sympathique. Quant aux autres de mes camarades, il y a Evannah Pritchard et Marie-Laine, que tu connais déjà, Rodolphe, qui se fait appeler... Andrew (ne me demande pas d'explications). Il est plutôt drôle, malgré ses bizarreries. J'ai également pu discuter avec Cassiopée Lestrange, qui a visiblement sympathisé avec Marie-Laine mais je connais moins bien les trois autres filles de ma maison, Dieu m'en garde. __Hildegarde Urquhart présente la particularité d'être un croisement entre un troll et un gnome (mélange assez intéressant s'il en est, mais d'aspect plutôt répugnant) et n'a guère de conversation, la pauvre enfant. Leigh-Anne Avery semble plus intelligente mais pas forcément plus recommandable et Shannon Greengrass ne m'a pas laissé d'impression particulière. Sans doute le genre de fille transparente que j'oublierais si elle n'était pas dans ma maison._

_J'ai également rencontré quelques camarades d'autres maisons. Il y a William Weasley, que je me complais à appeler Poil de carotte (je te laisse en deviner la raison). Je pensais pouvoir sympathiser avec lui mais il semble assez hostile envers les serpents. Ethan Simons m'a l'air plus ouvert. Il est le seul garçon à Poufsouffle pour neuf filles et semble un peu perdu au milieu de son harem. Peut-être est-ce cet isolement qui le pousse à s'entretenir avec les membres d'autres maisons, ce en quoi je le comprends tout-à-fait, mais il m'a néanmoins paru fréquentable. Je ne connais encore personne à Serdaigle mais Andrew ne semble pas vraiment avoir tort lorsqu'il affirme qu'ils sont bizarres. Par ailleurs, ils doivent supporter des triplés qui semblent hystériques ainsi qu'une paire de jumeaux, les pauvres._

_Demain aura lieu l'élection des délégués, un système que j'ai dû instaurer moi-même. Je ne doute d'ailleurs pas d'être élu, d'autant plus que je suis le seul à m'être présenté. Enfin, pas exactement, il y a aussi Hildegarde mais elle ne compte pas vraiment, la pauvre enfant._

_Quant au corps professoral, il est des plus intéressants. La professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe, semble partiale et dotée d'une faible santé nerveuse, faiblesse que j'exploite de mon mieux afin de mettre un terme à la mainmise gryffondorienne sur le gouvernement poudlarien. Je t'ai déjà parlé de notre directeur bien-aimé mais je rajouterai que sa plus grande fierté est d'avoir sa carte chocogrenouille. __Le professeur d'Histoire de la magie est mort depuis des années mais personne n'a songé à le lui faire remarquer. Les cours sont donc assurés par un fantôme soporifique dont je me demande s'il ne s'est pas lui-même fait mourir d'ennui. La professeur de Botanique est grosse et semble bien refléter l'état d'esprit des Poufsouffles. Celle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne mérite même pas le titre de professeur. Le premier cours a consisté à écrire sur une feuille nos hobbies, nos centres d'intérêts, nos appréhensions par rapport à cette nouvelle année... J'ai marqué que j'aimais chasser les vampires et les loups-garous la nuit et que j'appréhendais la fréquentation du bas-peuple tandis qu'Ignatus avouait torturer des sang-de-bourbe le soir et que Marie-Laine confiait son appréhension par rapport à la gastronomie anglaise, en espérant que cela aurait un effet sur nos repas futurs. J'espère pour elle que la prof n'est pas aussi sadique que moi car personnellement, j'aurais utilisé ces informations comme plan de cours. Andrew quant à lui, a confié ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de sa grande-tante Ursula et des fissures dans le mur de notre dortoir qui suintent toute la journée et augmentent à tout moment les risques d'effondrement du mur suivi d'une inondation et de l'irruption non-désirée du calamar géant. Il suggère également que nous apprenions le sortilège de Têtenbulle au plus vite, même si cela relève plutôt des Sortilèges. __Ah, les sortilèges. Je crois que si j'écrivais mon nom à la verticale, le parchemin dépasserait mon professeur. Il est tellement petit qu'il doit monter sur une pile de livres pour faire cours. Ignatus doute par ailleurs qu'il soit humain. Aujourd'hui, nous avons appris à tenir une baguette... sachant en outre que nous avions déjà eu métamorphose hier. Je déprime. Mon professeur d'astronomie, le professeur Sinistra, porte remarquablement bien son nom. _

_En somme, de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent, le seul professeur compétent semble être le professeur de potion et, par bonheur, mon directeur de maison, le professeur Rogue. Malgré son manque de soin capillaire, son ironie redoutable, sa prestance naturelle, son autorité indéniable et son art du discours, font de lui un être supérieur à la population poudlarienne. Marie-Laine est en outre en admiration devant lui depuis qu'il a réussi à prononcer son nom sans erreur (ce qui constitue un véritable exploit ici). J'ai pour ma part peu apprécié la troncature de nos noms mais cela semble être une caractéristique anglaise. Je dois sans cesse leur rappeler que je m'appelle Zachary-Alexander et non Zachary, ce qui est particulièrement agaçant._

_Ceci dit, ma plus grande crainte est de mourir de faim. Inutile d'espérer ne serait-ce qu'un quignon de pain, vous ne recevrez en échange qu'incompréhension et simili de brioches. Le directeur se régale avec un porridge arrosé de jus de citron pendant que la sous-directrice se nourrit de pain en plastique._

_Je pense que je vais devoir abréger mon compte-rendu sur cette école anglaise, la liste de ses défauts en serait bien trop longue. Quant aux qualités, mis à part le professeur Rogue, je n'en vois __point._

_Empressez-vous de me répondre et de m'envoyer du pain,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Z-A B._

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on espère que ça vous a plu :D<p>

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, on sera ravies d'avoir votre avis et de vous répondre ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!


	4. Père, Mère

Bonjour à tous, nous voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! (nous nous surprenons nous-même)

Un énorme merci à notre bêta, **Ongi**, et à tous pour vos reviews et mises en favoris/alerts

Pour cette fois, un chapitre épistolaire. Nous précisons que les mots soulignés dans certaines lettres sont en réalité barrés (document manager n'acceptant pas les ratures)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Père, mère<strong>

**Ou**

**Nous sommes si fiers de toi…**

Cher Pépé AJS

J'ai constaté qu'à Poudlard que lepetit-déjeuner n'était pas seulement l'occasion de déguster du pain en plastique et de profiter de la « gastronomie » anglaise mais également de recevoir un peu de réconfort par le biais d'une lettre si celle-ci a réussi à survivre à la collision entre votre hibou et le pichet de jus de citrouille.

Du jus de citrouille. Chez des anglais ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l'ineptie de cette boisson ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc pas de thé ?

Affectueusement

Z-A B.

.

_Morceaux de correspondance poudlarienne choisis :_

_._

Shannon,

Nous vous écrivons pour vous annoncer la naissance de votre sœur qui, tout comme Daphné et vous, a commencé dès sa naissance à nous décevoir de par son sexe. Elle se nomme Astoria.

Votre nomination à Serpentard nous satisfait, quoique nous ne soyons pas sûrs que vous en soyez digne. Sachez toutefois qu'elle ne suffit pas à nous faire oublier notre déception due à votre sexe et à votre manque total de personnalité. Tachez de votre mieux de faire honneur à notre famille et à votre maison, quoique vous ayez déjà bien mal commencé et que nous ne fondions que peu d'espoir en vous.

Vous êtes attendue pour Noël,

Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass.

**oOo**

Bill chéri,

Félicitations pour ton entrée à Gryffondor, nous sommes si fiers de toi ! Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Le château est grand et difficile à chauffer, après tout. J'ai déjà commencé à te tricoter des pulls pour cet hiver. Mets bien ton écharpe et ton bonnet avant de sortir. Est-ce que tu es bien nourri ? Je sais qu'on mange toujours mal en internat, je t'enverrai bientôt des bons pâtés, pour toi et tes petits camarades. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà pleins d'amis, tu sais qu'ils sont les bienvenus chez nous si tu veux les inviter.

Ne néglige pas les cours, ils sont très importants. Comment est le nouveau concierge ? Je suppose que Dumbledore est un très bon directeur n'est-ce pas ? Et est-ce que Binns enseigne toujours ? Et l'infirmerie est toujours tenue par des Pomfresh ? Nous voulons tout savoir mon chéri !

Percy a été élu responsable de sa classe cette année. Il en est très fier et pense qu'il a toutes les chances d'être préfet plus tard. Tu es l'aîné Bill, et donc son idole. C'est pourquoi j'attends de toi que tu lui montres le bon exemple. Fred et George ont également besoin que tu leur montres le bon exemple. Ils ont été renvoyés de leur école maternelle, j'ignorais que c'était possible. Ils refusent toujours de dire ce qu'ils ont fait. Ron commence à parler maintenant. Tu devrais l'entendre babiller toute la journée, il est tellement mignon. Ginny grandit à toute vitesse, tu ne la reconnaîtras pas en revenant pour Noël. Quant à Charlie... il a brûlé ton armoire. Entièrement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt passer une commande, tu ne manqueras pas de vêtements.

Ton père nous a encore ramené un objet moldu, pour m'aider à faire le ménage, un apsireur (ou quelque chose comme ça). Mais je préfère la méthode sorcier, surtout qu'il ne marche pas vraiment, peut-être parce qu'on n'a pas l'éclektictié. En revanche, tes frères lui ont semble-t-il trouvé une utilité à leur goût en enfermant Ron dans le réservoir. J'ai donc demandé à ton père de s'en débarrasser (de l'apsireur, pas de Ron), je me demande s'il n'est pas dans le poulailler.

Fred et George t'ont fait un dessin, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est censé représenter. En tout cas, ils pensent à toi.

Donne-nous vite de tes nouvelles, mon petit Bill, tu nous manques beaucoup.

Je t'embrasse,

Maman.

**oOo**

Cassiopée,

Votre nomination à Serpentard nous ravit. Bien que nous n'ayons aucun doute sur votre place dans la Reine des maisons, vous voir sur la trace des plus grands et prête à servir notre maître nous comble. N'oubliez ni votre rang, ni votre but et tachez de faire honneur à notre famille.

Avec toute notre considération pour la nouvelle Serpentarde,

Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

.

_-Attend ! Tu es de la même famille que Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ?_

_-En même temps on a le même nom de famille, Andrew ! _

_-Ta perspicacité est étonnante._

.

Très chère Cassie,

Votre nomination... (voir la lettre de Bella et Dolphie). Sinon, n'oublie pas que tu es dans un internat loin de la maison avec un nombre insuffisant de professeur pour t'amuser ! Fais-toi des amiEs (si un garçon t'approche, je lui casse la figure ! Ou je le torture jusqu'à ce que ses souffrances soient tellement atroces que même Belle aie pitié ! Ou je l'enferme dans une pièce avec des abeilles et je... Bon, je n'ai pas encore décidé mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne t'approche pas!) N'oublie pas d'embêter les gryffons, que la Forêt Interdite ne porte son nom que pour qu'on l'oublie et que le couvre-feu ne concerne que les cheminées.

A plus, une charmante blonde m'attend.

Fraternellement vôtre,

Rabastan.

.

-_Bon bah, les gars, je crois qu'on va s'éloigner parce que la pitié de Bellatrix Lestrange curieusement, je ne compte pas trop dessus... Désolé Cassandra, t'avais l'air sympa..._

_- Cassiopée !_

**oOo**

Mon cher Bill,

Nous sommes très fiers de ta répartition, comme tu peux t'en douter. Est-ce qu'il y a des nés-moldus dans ta classe ? Suite à un petit incident, ta maman m'a demandé de jeter un cadeau que je lui avais offert, mais n'ayant pas trouvé d'endroit approprié je l'ai gardé pour l'instant. Si un de tes camarades pouvait venir pendant les vacances et m'en expliquer le fonctionnement, j'en serais ravi.

Je t'en supplie, essaye d'être sage,

Papa

**oOo**

Zachary-Alexander,

Je peux comprendre votre désespoir devant votre petit-déjeuner puisque le même m'a été servi ce matin à l'ambassade. Et on ose parler de "gastronomie" anglaise. J'ai néanmoins pu m'assurer les services d'un boulanger français et pourrai donc satisfaire à votre demande.

Toute la famille vous embrasse. Transmettez nos salutations à Marie-Laine et à Evannah.

Affectueusement,

Monsieur Louis Auguste César Bennet Carpenter Dumas Eddington Fontainebleau, ambassadeur de France.

.

-_Marie-Laine, nous sommes sauvés, mon père m'a envoyé du pain ! Tiens Andrew goûte et compare..._

_- Eh, c'est vrai que c'est bon en plus !_

**oOo**_  
><em>

Salut Bill,

Bon, Papa m'a dit qu'en temps que 1er année tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard.

Je te mets quand même six joints une liste de... choses. Essaye de m'en raporter le plus possible s'il-te-plaît. Percy dit qu'il te déconseye vivemant de...( j'ai pas écouté la suite mais c'était chiant...). Ron te dit...En fait je sais pas ce qu'il te dit, qu'est-ce que ça parle mal à cette âge-là !

J'ai bien fait brûler ton armoire. Bon tu me dois un mois de dégnomage. A toi de con-vaincre Maman que ça sera plus pratique que tu comandes toi-même tes vètements.

Fred et Georges veulent savoir combien de points tu as fait perdre à Gryffondor. Ils ont bien dit perdre et non gagner... Percy demande si tu as le droit d'enprunter un livre et de l'envoyer à ta famille. Il a aussi fait une liste mais je l'ai brûlée. Au pire, prends le plus gros et le plus enuyeu que tu puisse trouver. Maman est en train de te triquoter un 2ème pull. J'ai esseyé de lui expliqué que dans tous les cas tu n'en mètrais qu'un à la fois (voir pas du tout) mais elle ne m'écoute jamais. Et comme je suis déjà puni, je peux pas le faire brûler.

Est-ce que les serpentard sont aussi moches et bêtes que le cousin Hervé le dit ? Ou alors ils sont juste méchants et leur réputassion est sur-fête ?

Ginny t'embrasse,

Charlie

**oOo**

Père, Mère,  
>J'espère que vous vous portez bien. J'avoue m'épanouir à Poudlard, tant pour les cours que pour l'école en elle-même, qui a, rappelons-le, accueillit nombre de grand sorciers. Je me réjouis de pratiquer enfin la magie et j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison afin de commencer les arts sombres. Ceci dit j'ai commencé à m'initier à la théorie grâce aux livres que vous m'avez prêtés et à ceux que j'ai trouvé derrière l'étagère que vous m'aviez indiquée. Je déplore toutefois la population actuelle, et à la fin des cours je m'empresse de gagner notre salle commune pour y retrouver un peu de pureté et de distinction. Lorsque je connaîtrai un peu mieux le château je pourrai "faire un peu de ménage".<p>

Pour la très grande gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres,

Leigh-Anne Avery,

La Grandeur est notre Destin.

.

_-Et elle dort dans mon dortoir..._

_-Est-ce que tu as repéré des livres sur les boucliers dans la bibliothèque ?_

**oOo**

Cher Charlie,

Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de corriger toutes tes fautes d'orthographe mais saches qu'il y en avait beaucoup. J'ai presque fini de corrompre un troisième année pour qu'il me rapporte tes « choses » de Pré-au-Lard. Si tu pouvais m'envoyer un gnome par la prochaine lettre, cela aiderait beaucoup à la négociation (il est né-moldu).

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous envoyer des livres mais dit à Percy que non. Je ne vais quand même pas chercher la bibliothèque juste pour ses beaux yeux (c'est une expression Charlie!).

Pour les habits merci. Je me dépêche d'écrire à Maman.

Désolé de décevoir Fred et Georges mais je n'ai pas encore fait perdre de points à Gryffondor.

Pour ce qui est des Serpentard, il y en a justement un magnifique spécimen, mélange de troll et de gnome... Après, ils ne sont pas tous hideux... mais Hildegarde compte bien pour tous. Et puis Rogue aussi, avec ses cheveux et son nez.

Quant à surfaire leur réputation... Ils sont un peu cons sur les bords... Ou totalement en fait. Il y a justement un français (personne n'est parfait et lui moins que les autres...) qui a des idées bizarres. L'autre jour en potion il a voulu me tendre un piège mais j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser.

T'es sûr que tu peux rien faire pour les pulls ?

A plus, mon cours d'Histoire de la magie vient de se finir et je dois aller en Métamorphose.

Embrasse les petits pour moi (c'est une expression !)

Bill

**oOo**

Evannah chérie,

Nous sommes très contents pour toi et espérons que tu as déjà commencé à te faire des amis. Il paraît que Zachary est aussi -pardon Alexander- dans ta maison. As-tu fais la connaissance de sa fiancée qui semble bien partie pour appartenir sous peu à la famille ?

Si tu as du mal à te faire des amis, tu peux aller demander à tes frères et ta sœur de leur casser la figure. Si tu veux te débrouiller par toi-même, je serais ravie de t'envoyer ton kit de dague et de poignard et Papa se fera un plaisir de t'envoyer quelques « remèdes », plus ou moins définitifs.

A propos de frères et sœurs, j'ai la joie de t'annoncer la naissance d'Eanna, une charmante petite fille de 2 kilos 7 qui est le 5 dans la matinée. Tous tes frères et sœurs sont ravies (enfin ceux qui sont à la maison mais je pense que ceux qui sont à Poudlard le sont aussi...).

Les jumeaux ont été refusé à la maternelle, comme vous tous d'ailleurs... En même temps ils ont voulu mangé le lapin de la classe et ont proposé de le dépecer eux-mêmes si la maîtresse ne savait pas faire. On les a donc renvoyés sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop hermétiques à l'esprit pédagogique qu'on tentait de leur insuffler.

Hier, nous avons tué la Roussette mais nous attendons que tu sois là pour manger Noiraud.

N'oublies pas de laisser tes phalanges à Poudlard si jamais je reçois une lettre de plainte à ton sujet. Ce serait mieux pour leur survie.

Avec tout mon amour,

Maman

PS : Rappelles à Zachary qu'il est d'ores et déjà invité à Noël, ainsi que sa famille, ce qu'il leur évitera de retourner en France.

PPS : Papa t'aurait bien écrit un mot mais il est au travail. De toute façon, tes frères et sœurs ont entrepris de faire un calendrier pour que tu reçoives du courrier tous les jours.

PPSS : Ennec a voulu t'écrire un mot

**B ON J O UR **

Comme ça lui a déjà pris une demi-heure, je pense que je vais abréger les effusions. A bientôt...

.

-_Alors, elle, les jumeaux, au moins trois à Poudlard, Ennec mais c'est peut-être un jumeau, je vais le compter qu'à moitié, celle qui viens de naître...Mais vous êtes combien ?_

_-12._

_-12 ?_

_-Enfants. 12 enfants avec Eanna..._

**oOo**

Père, Mère,

Je suis à Serpentard. Je n'ai pas été élue déléguée parce que Zachary-Alexander a eu plus de voix. Je me suis déjà fait plein d'amis qui m'aiment beaucoup. Ils sont tous très gentils et affictu affeceu sympas.

A bientôt, bisou

Hildegarde

**oOo**

Chère tante Ursula _  
><em>

Tante Ursula _  
><em>

Ursula ?

Chère Ursula

Grande tante Usula

Bien aimée Tante Ursula

Bonjour,

J'écris.

Je vous écris

Cette lettre a pour but

J'espère

Je voulais savoir

Comment allez-vous ? Mon père m'a dit. Comme nous espérons. Si vous mourrez , pensez à nous.

Nous. Zachary m'a dit d'écrire « nous espérons vous trouver en bonne santé ». Nous espérons vous trouver en bonne santé. Son père est diplomate vous savez ! Nous vous attendons pour Noël.

Votre neveu, Andrew

Votre neveu, Rodolphe

Rodolphe

Andrew ?

Votre neveu

Ah et je suis à Serpentard.

**oOo**

Chère Anne-Marjolaine,

Nous sommes affligés devant votre récit et compatissons à votre triste sort. Nous espérons que M. Bennet (etc.) pourra vous venir en aide sur le plan culinaire.

Nous nous voyions néanmoins dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez tenu à vous exiler dans la perfide Albion pour tenir compagnie à votre fiancé, ce qui était certes fort romantique, mais de toute évidence pas de la première intelligence.

Nous espérons tout de même vous revoir dès les vacances de Noël et invitons d'ors et déjà Zachary-Alexander pour les vacances d'été.

Nous attendons avec impatience votre prochaine lettre,

Affectueusement,

Père et Mère

PS : Quand à votre admission à Serpentard, je vous avoue qu'elle nous échappe quelque peu... nous espérons toutefois que vous vous y plaisez.

**oOo**

Père, Mère,

JE SUIS A SERPENTARD ! Mais par contre le reste de l'école c'est chiant ennuyeux. Il y a un français bizarre dans ma classe, je dois tout lui expliquer. En plus son grand-père est fan de moldu. Il commençait à parler avec un gryffondor ! Roux et Weasley en plus ! Mais sinon il est plutôt sympa. Son père est ambassadeur.

Embrassez Pansy pour moi,

Respectueusement,

Ignatus

**oOo**

Cher Zachary, (Alexander, je sais!)

Je te félicite pour ta répartition et espère que tu te plais en Angleterre. Comme tu es dans la classe d'Evannah, tu auras sans doute apprit la naissance d'Eanna dont nous voudrions que tu sois le parrain. Nous serions vraiment très déçus si tu refusais.

Ewana, Eoghann et Efflam, Ennec, Enora, Elizabeth et Elena (ainsi qu'Evannah, Edmund, Eileen et Eben) en seraient également ravis.

Nous espérons te voir au baptême et à Noël,

Affectueusement,

Ta tante préférée,

Eliane Pritchard

.

-_C'est du chantage affectif ! Ça n'a pas d'autre nom ! J'ai déjà les trois derniers... Ils ne connaissent personne d'autre dans ta famille ?_

_-Bah avant c'était ton père... Et tu sais le pire, c'est que le chantage affectif, ça marche._

_-Mais du coup les trois derniers c'est lesquels ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà, on espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et à la prochaine! :D<p>

Des reviews ?


End file.
